


Wounds

by NobodySin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boy x boy, Cute Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodySin/pseuds/NobodySin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a few things I want to tell you beforehand:<br/>1. English isn't my native language.<br/>2. There will be many mistakes. I'm sure of this fact.</p><p>That's all. Enjoy it ^.^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things I want to tell you beforehand:  
> 1\. English isn't my native language.  
> 2\. There will be many mistakes. I'm sure of this fact.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy it ^.^

_Tetsuya was sad._

 

This was the first thing Akashi Seijuuro noticed, when he met his former teammate again.

He tried to get the reason by just looking at him. Since Akashi wasn't sure if the teal-haired man would give him the answer to his question.

As they were still in middle school he would have demand the answer. But they weren't in middle school anymore. Not even in Highschool. If this would have been the case, Akashi would suggest the smaller man lost a match.

Okay...he was thinking about Kuroko. He would never have been able to tell if the other player lost a match or not.

In the end they were grown-ups. Both of them lived their lifes on their own.

It was a coincidence they met each other.

Kuroko worked as a kindergarten teacher. And as a part-time job, he translated books.

Akashi, on the other hand, was a professional Shogi-Player.

Most of his time he wasn't at home. He travelled around the world. Just to met with his opponents. Kuroko stayed in Tokyo. So there wasn't so much of a chance for them to meet each other.

Now they were standing in front of the each other. It seemed like neither of them had planned or expected a meeting.

 

Akashi was the first of them who got back his voice.

„Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you here.“ Okay, after all he was in Tokyo. The chance to meet him in this City was bigger than in Kyoto. This aside, he was happy to see the young man.

Really.

Even if no one would believe him.

 

Tetsuya on the other hand stared at him. Not able to keep his usual Pokerface. At least for the first seconds. After the first shock he went back to his normal look.

„It's nice to meet you, too, Akashi-kun.“ The teal-haired man bowed a little before standing up again.

„What are you doing in Tokyo? Especially in this part of the City.“ Kuroko looked at the other one, slightly confused.

„I have a match. Nothing serious. It's just something between old friends.“ The readhead shrugged.

That was the reason, why he was in Tokyo. The reason for him wandering down these roads was another one. This was one of the roads he used to walk home back in their days at Teiko.

 

Akashi turned around, so that he was facing the same direction as Kuroko.

„Mind, if I walk with you?“ Seijuuro wasn't sure if he should spent time with Kuroko or if it hurt the smaller one. That was the reason for him asking such a question. Nothing else.

The teal-haired man was silent for a few moments, while he looked is counterpart in the eyes. It seemed he was searching for something but couldn't find it.

So he nodded lightly. „As you want.“

With this words he started walking again. His view followed the shops they were passing until he stopped. „I need to do some grocery shopping. You don't have to wait for me, Akashi-kun.“

 

The red-haired man looked up to the front of the building. And before he even knew...there was this idea on his mind. An idea how he would b able to spend more time with his former teammate.

His match was tomorrow in the evening. So...why not?

„Tetsuya. Are you free this evening?“ Akashi looked at his counterpart. Hopefully he was able to control the other man a little bit so his decision would be good for the redhead.

Again there was silence. Followd by a surprised look from Kuroko.

„Uhm...yes. Why do you ask?“

„Do you want to eat dinner with me? I'll cook.“ Akashi didn't want his chance to say 'good-bye'. His chance to spent more time with Kuroko.

Maybe then he would get his answer why the teal-haired man was sad.

Maybe he would be able to tell the smaller man how he felt.

Okay, the second thougt wasn't something he want to admit.

 

It seemed like Kuroko searched for words to turn him down. And found none.

„Alright. But I still need to do some grocery shopping.“

Akashi waved his objection off.

„Don't worry. I need to buy some ingredients, too.“

 

Both men walked into the store. Both of them went shopping on their own. They just met again at the checkout counter . 

Kuroko didn't buy that much. Akashi instead...bought many things. He ignored the look on Kurokos' face, put everything in a bag and take the lead.

„I'll invite you.“ His (second) flat wasn't far away and he knew his kitchen much better than this one from a stranger.

Not that he would call Kuroko a stranger. But he knew where the utensils he needed were.

After a silence walk they arrived at their destination. Akashi searched for the key when they were standing in front of the door. Then he opened it, let Tetsuya in.

„Make yourself at home.“ With these words he left his guest. His way led him into the kitchen.

While Akashi started to cook, he listened to the sounds in the hallway. It sounded like Tetsuya was unsure how to behave.

In the end the smaller man appeared in the kitchen, with the intention of helping the redhead. But the owner refused. He invited his friend and didn't want him to fo something.

 

Tetsuya pouted for a moment but soon changed his facial expression to a blank face. That was the expression Akashi knew. He was glad his former teammate was still a little bit like his old self in the past.

Akashi smiled for himself while he put the ingredients in the pan.

„Why are you smiling, Akashi-kun?“ Still observant.

He shook his head slightly, leave the pan alone to give Kuroko the dishes.

„Put them on the table in the dining-room.“ Maybe this was enough of a distraction. He didn't want to answer the question so this was his try to avoid another thought from the teal-haired man.

Kuroko was a little bit confused but took the dishes and followed the order. In the meantime Akashi focused his attention back to their dinner.

 

\-----

 

After a short time both of them take a seat and dig in.

„It's delicious, Akashi-.“ Kuroko said while enjoying the meal.

„I'm glad to heat that, Tetsuya. Eat as much as you like.“ The red-haired man looked up to his guest but soon return his gaze to his own plate.

They ate in silence until a plan formed in Akashis head. Again.

„Do you happen to meet one of the others?“ It was a good thing both of them knew who he meant with this phrase. But he meant not only the miracles, he even acknowledge Kagami as one of them.

„No, I don't. I only write with Kagami-kun. He tell me some things of his life and what it is like to be a WNBA player.“ A small smile formed on his lips.

If Akashi should take a guess, he would say Tetsuya was thinking of the bigger readhead. Was the basketballer the reason for Tetsuyas sadness?

Akashi narrowed his eyes. No, if Kagami would be the reason, his counterpart wouldn't smile. It seems the other miracles weren't involved, too. So,he had to look deeper.

After this short conversation they stayed silent again.

 

Kuroko, because he was enjoying the food.

 

Akashi, because he was thinking of the reason.

 

Was it because of an other person? Did someone hurt his friend? Or was it because something trivial, only a thing Tetsuya would understand why he was sad?

That could be a reason. But how possible?

Akashi sighed. He was thinking of Kuroko. There were many possibilities. It seemed he has to ask to get his answer.

„What have you done in the last years.“ Yeah...they hadn't seen each other for years. It was difficult to believe this because after their game against Jabberwock they got close again. But it lasted only until they graduated from high school.

After this celebrity they lost sight of each other. And yes, he was curious what happend to the teal-haired man. Just so he would get his answer.

Kuroko looked up at him, seemingly surprised.

„I went to university like the others after high school. First, I wanted to become a elementary teacher but soon changed my plans. I decided to left University and found a school to recieve my training. I wanted to become a kindergarten teacher. It was like I wanted it to be. Soon after the end of my apprenticeship I got my hands on a work-place and stayed.“ Tetsuya ended his explanation about the last years of his life.

 

Akashi sighed again. Now he knew what he did...but it wasn't exactly what he wanted to know. Should he give it another try?

Hm, why not.

„That's great to hear. But what about your social life?“ This was the interesting point in their conversation.

Kuroko tilted his head to one side.

„Do you want to know if I have closer friends? Or just friends?“

Damn Kuroko. He knew exactly what Akashi wanted to know.

„As you like. I don't mind hearing about everything.“

 

The knowing smile on the lips was everything Akashi needed to confirm his thought.

„As you wish, Akashi-kun.“ There were a few moments of silence before Tetsuya started to speak again.

„You know, I never had a thing with Kagami-kun, even if all people believed we were in a relationship. We were good friends and still are. I am able to talk to him. About everything.“ A little break.

The redhead suspected, he spoke with his american friend even about his love-life. Something he won't tell everyone.

„When I started working I was dating someone from my class. We got along pretty well. But a few month later I recognized a distance between us and broke up with her. There weren't tears so I believed it was the right desicion. After this experience I dated a few people but it wasn't meant to be a long relationship.“

The slightly bigger man had a feeling he was on the right way. The reason why Tetsuya was sad.

„When did your last relationship end?“

„Huh?“

„Tetsuya...just answer the question. When and why did your last relationship end?“

„...a few days ago. The official reason is because I'm dating my work.“

Akashi didn't miss the 'official'.

„And what was the unofficial and real reason?“ Now he was close to his answer.

„I spend to much time with missing my old friends, or writing Kagami. I think he was jealous because of him. But I think the main reason was... ah nevermind.“ Kuroko stopped himself after looking at Akashi. It seemed there were still things that remain unspoken better.

But the redhead didn't need to hear the words. It was enough to know that this person made his beloved Tetsuya sad. It would be the best if he took care of this person.

„Why don't you stay here until tomorrow? It'S already late and you don't have to work. Am I right?“ He put a smile on his lips. A smile that said everything he was up to.

Kuroko nodded slightly.

„It would be a pleasure, Akashi-kun.“

The redhead smiled again. But this time it was another smile. Not a frightening one but rather a calming one.

Akashi stand up.

„Are you done with dinner?“ His hand lingered in mid-air, above the dishes.

„Uh, yes. Thank you for the meal.“ Tetsuya left his place, too. „May I help you?“ The teal-haired looked at his host while waiting for an answer.

„It's the same answer as before. No, Tetsuya. I want you to enjoy your stay at my house. And this don't include you working here. Don't even try to disobey me.“

Akashi saw this question coming and was satisfied if he saw how Kuroko closed his mouth again.

„You will find a fireplace in the livingroom. Go and cozy up to it.“ With this said, he turned the light-blue haired man around and sent him of in the right direction while he went into the kitchen to tidy up.

After that he will keep Kuroko company.

 

When Akashi arrived at the living-room he found Kuroko snuggled down in a blanket on his sofa. And of course one of his books could be found in the hands of the smaller man.

The redhead took a moment to watch his former teammate.

He looked at the face that wasn't completely manly. There were feminine features as well. But it didn't look ridicoulos or out of place. If someone would ask him he would say it fitted. This was his Tetsuya and he wouldn't change a single thing of him.

His eyes wandered on, came to a halt when they arrived at the hands.

Those hands which could sent a pass across the court. Those hands which could create hope. Those hands which could be gently stroking someones hair. Those hands which could explore the body of someone else...

„Is everything okay, Akashi-kun? You're starring.“

The spoken one blinked a few times, needed those seconds to come back to his senses.

Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry, Tetsuya.“

At first, he wanted to ask why the other one was snuggled up in a blanket instead of lying in front of the fire-place. But then he recognised there wasn't a fire. Slowly Akashi went over to the fire-place to lit it up. After this task he turned, looking at his guest again. It seemed Tetsuya was uncomfortable with this because he looked everywhere butin his direction.

„Do you find it interesting?“

As the host recieved only a questioned look, he nodded at the book.

„Ah, yes. I'm sorry I took it without asking you.“ Kuroko bowed apologetical.

„Don't worry about this.“

The red-haired man threw a glance over his shoulder. The fire was big enough.

„More importantly...why don't you come down to me?“

The teal-haired one opened his eyes wide in surprise. Was he even bluhshing? Akashi coulnd't tell exactly.

„I-I don't want to be a bother. You don't need to waste your time on me. Really, I can go home..-“

Akashi cliked his tongue disapprovingly.

„I don't waste my time on you. So come down and let me show you that I enjoy our time together.“

Without any other word he grabbed one hand and pulled his guest off of the sofa. He was careful enough to not let Tetsuya hurt himself.

The other man looked wide-eyed at Akashi.

„I don't know what exactly did he tell you...but he was wrongwith everything. Your devotion when it comes to the things you like make you loveable. Your passion when it comes to basketball make you amazing. If you would give me the time to research I would find the guy and I'd tell him a few things.“ That those speaks of him are mostly dangerous for the other person musn't be mentioned.

Now Akashi could clearly see the blush. And on top of that Kuroko seemed at a loss of words.

„But I changed...you don't know my current self...“

„I know your old self and I would be very happy if I'd get the chance to get to know your current self. I will show you what you can't see yourself because of this idiot.“

 

Akashi was sure...would he give a hint to the other miracles about Kurokos actual constitution – they would all be here to show their love to their friend.

Because Kuroko was precious to all of them.

If needed Akashi would call them to proof the smallest of the miracles there are people who love him just the way he was. With Akashi himself in the leading way.

 

He loved Tetsuya back at Teikou. Even when they were in high school. At least deep inside his heart because his other self wasn't able to feel something like this.

Even now he had feelings for the teal-haired man in front of him. The problem was he coulnd't express those feelings. In his dreams he was able to do so but not in reality.

And now...now Tetsuya was hurt. How could he even say it now? Would the other man believe him anyway?

The redhead closed his eyes, sighed soundless before looking at his counterpart again.

„Thank you, Akashi-kun. I know you wouldn't lie.“

Everything Akashi was able to see, was the grateful smile of the other one. Before Akashi knew it himself, he leaned forward and plant a kiss on the lips of a surprised Kuroko.

When he registered it the red-haired man withdrew immediately.

„...I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I don't know what I was thinking...“

The shogi-player tried to explain his behaviour. But he wasn't able to do so because his brain wasn't in a good state. It felt like it was frozen. Every process was stopped just because of the contact of their lips.

The light-blue-haired man looked surprised at first, but soon this changed into an unreadable expression.

„It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I understand.“

Kuroko showed a knowing smile, get a hold of the blanket and pulled it off of the couch. After that he sat close to Akashi, wrapped the blanket around both of them.

Kuroko gave his host a peck on the cheek before his head find a final place on the redheads shoulder.

„Really, I understand ad I'm glad about this situation.“

The heir of the Akashi familiy remained silent, coulnd't grasp what happened in the last few minutes. But whatever it was...he was happy. The redhead slung one arm around the waist of the other one, enjoyed their closeness.

If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

 

 

But wait...back at Teikou didn't the others make noises he didn't understand? It was possible that he was blind in the past but he would't let Tetsuya go anytime soon.


End file.
